mission_illuminationfandomcom-20200213-history
Variant Technologies
Once an independent, multifaceted information technology and electronics manufacturer, Variant Technologies has grown to become one of the chief technology and weapons suppliers for the GCN. In fact, it is largely GCN-owned, though on paper it retains a relatively independence, to remain in good standing with the GCN's own economic laws. History Variant Technologies was born in 2445, after the surviving families of pre-war tech giants such as Lightspeed Tech and others, pooled their remaining resources and formed an international body of investors, technology experts, lawyers and marketers. By 2500, Variant Technologies had come to fill the niches that were once filled by its pre-war predecessors, and of course, came under the radar of the GCN. Within less than a year of their IPO, the GCN had completely taken the reigns of Variant Tech. and began to steer the company in a new direction. Products Household Appliances Variant Technologies produces about 73% of the general household appliances on the market. In accordance with GCN rules, all electronics produced by Variant Tech. are connected to the GIN (Global Intelligence Network). Sports Gear Darterboards Variant Technologies are the inventors of the Darter Board. Shock Ball Suits Along with developing the back-end software used in most Shock Ball arenas, Variant Tech. are responsible for creating most Shock Ball suits. Theirs are said to be superior to those produced by most of their competitors throughout all of the inhabited planets. Weapons Rockets While Variant subsidiary, Ignetik, handles most Missiles and Bombs, Variant is directly responsible for producing the GCN's Rockets. SR9 Smart Rocket A Smart Rocket with built in Super Radar and target tracking abilities, the SR9 is able to hit its target even when there are multiple similar objects in the area. Guns Gladiator Rifle Controversies Facilitating Surveillance A popular joke says that since everything from variant technologies is connected to the GIN, you could get into trouble for just toasting your bread too long. This claim was thought to be without foundation, but in March of 2882, one man found out the hard way that the joke is actually not a joke. Herman Tell, a young student at Exaltia University's Florida Campus, was about to have breakfast when, according to police reports, he was reminded by his roommate of the popular saying. Thinking the entire deal to be nothing but a folk tale, he rigged his toaster to stay on for longer than its timer allows. This would not have been possible, had he, an ancient technology student, not possessed an earlier model of toaster no longer produced by Variant Tech. Before the toaster could catch fire, he pulled the plug and chose something else to eat for the morning. While he was preparing to consume a bagel, campus police entered the room without warning, confiscated the toaster, and issued a stern warning about safety. Later that day, he was charged with "intention to engage in arson". Those charges were later dropped after a truth-serum enabled testimony from his roommate coroborated with his, and recordings from the toaster's memory chip confirmed that his roommate had made mention of the popular saying. This case caused a major public backlash against Variant Technologies, but with protection from the GCN and a massive marketing campaign, the controversy quickly died down. GCN-Enforced Market Pentration In C.A.S.-Affiliated Nations Most C.A.S-affiliated nations tend to avoid using products manufactured by Variant Technologies or their partners, preferring indigenous products instead. However, the GCN's ability to override individual nations' laws prevents a complete boycott. This situation has been heavily criticized by Variant Tech. opponents, but apart from venting their anger on the internet and unity-net, or appealing to the Council of Nations, there is little they can actually do to change it. Subsidaries Variant Technologies has many subsidaries, each targetting certain niches. Ignetik (also called Igni-Tech) Ignetik (pronounced "IG-NET-ICK"), a heavy weapons developer, is responsible for most GCN missiles and bombs. Category:Companies